Clans
'Aburame Clan: ' The Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. Restrictions * The Bikochu is only available for use after the completion of the mission "Searching for the Bikochu". * Only one member of the clan will be able to utilize the Kidaichu. * Similar to the Kidaichu, the Rinkaichu can only be used by one member of the clan. * The Kikaichu and Shokaichu are able to be used freely by all members of the clan. * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Akimichi Clan' The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the use of Yang Release. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Fuma Clan' The Fuma Clan is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fuma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. The clan possessed at least one heirloom: the White Light Chakra Sabre, which produced white chakra when swung. Restrictions * The White Light Chakra Sabre is only available after the completion of the mission "Konoha's White Fang". 'Hyuga Clan: ' The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, among other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. * The Gentle Fist counts as a jutsu. 'Hōzuki Clan' The Hōzuki Clan is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into a liquefied state.The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid state using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Restrictions * Each use of the Hydrification Technique requires the user to drink half a liter of water. * The members of this clan are unable to possess Lightning Release. Iburi Clan The Iburi Clan was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still be able to physically interact with the world around them. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Because of that, clan members did not tend to have long lives, and were forced to live confined in caves or places where the wind is practically non-existent. Instead of tombstones to honor the dead, the clan would plant trees for them, believing their deceased souls would watch over them. Restrictions * If a member of the clan decides to perfect their kekkei genkai, they can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Inuzuka Clan' The Inuzuka Clan/Family is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Jugo Clan: ' This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. * The members of this clan are unable to achieve a Perfected Sage Mode. 'Kagetsu Family' The Kagetsu Family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. They also became serious and laughter disappeared from their lives. Notes * The members of this family start off with an additional 1000 ryo. 'Kaguya Clan: ' The Kaguya Clan is known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. A selected few have inherited the ability to manipulate their bone structure. Restrictions * Only 1 member of the clan will inherit the Shikotsumyaku. First-come, first-served. * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. * If a member possesses the Shikotsumyaku, they're unable to possess a nature type. 'Kamizuru Clan: ' The Kamizuru Clan was a clan of bee users from the Land of Earth who were once very well known. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Kedoin Clan' The Kedoin Clan is relatively unknown. Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns back to normal. Restrictions * In order to use the Face Copying Technique the user must be wearing a special mask. * The special mask required for the Face Copying Technique costs 375 ryo. 'Kurama Clan: ' The Kurama Clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone that surrounds them. Restrictions * Only 1 member of the clan can possess the kekkei genkai. First-come, first-served. * In order to even be considered for the kekkei genkai, the member must have 5 points in Genjutsu. * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Nara Clan' The Nara Clan is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer, and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Rinha Clan' The Rinha Clan was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu. They have performed admirably in the past wars. The Rinha clan specialize in medical ninjutsu and were so proficient that during past wars, were targeted by shinobi from other countries, seeking to obtain their techniques. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. * Only 1 member of this clan can possess the kekkei genkai. First-come, first-served. 'Ryu Clan' The Ryu Clan was once a powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the Dragon Blade. The Ryu clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryu, who together fertilized the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryu. However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryu, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. Restrictions * The Dragon Blade is only available after the completion of the mission "Journey to Mount Koryu". * The members of this clan can only possess the 5 basic nature types. 'Sarutobi Clan' The Sarutobi Clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire.The Sarutobi are famous for their high willpower, and exceptional strength. The clan also uses hiden ninjutsu involving Fire Release. 'Senju Clan: ' The Senju Clan was one of the clans responsible for founding Konohagakure. Although the clan itself no longer appears to exist as a group, the Senju continue to influence Konoha's politics through their philosophy of the Will of Fire. Restrictions * The Wood Release kekkei genkai can only be possessed by 1 member of the clan. This is decided by the Hokage. 'Shimura Clan' The Shimura Clan is a well renowned shinobi clan responsible for founding Konohagakure. Before Konohagakure's formation following the Warring States Period, the Shimura were among the set of clans allied with the Senju, alongside the Sarutobi clan. 'Shirogane Clan' The Shirogane Clan was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. 'Tenro Clan' The Tenro Clan is a clan of shinobi that hail from Yumegakure. The Tenro clan shinobi fighting style revolves mainly around the use of taijutsu and some use of ninja tools. Some members have been shown to use a combat based transformation technique, allowing them to take on a wolf-like creature that enhances their strength and speed, which emphasizes their main focus of taijutsu and close combat. Like the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, the Tenro clan makes use of canines in combat by using wolves with a pair of large bladed weapons strapped to their back. The canines use their blades by rearing up onto their hind legs and jump at their targets and spinning around. Aside from combat skills, the clan also boasted knowledge of a high level sealing technique, which in the past enabled them to imprison the Three-Headed Guardian Beast. While the seal was not shown, its abilities were similar to the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style in that it allows for an opening of the seal with a special key. 'Uchiha Clan: ' The Uchiha Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. Restrictions * The first three stages of the Sharingan must be matured through the roleplay of a traumatic event for a character. These sessions must be reviewed by an admin. * In order to evolve the Sharingan to the Mangekyo Sharingan, a character must experience the lost of a loved one. This session must be reviewed by an admin. * Only 1 member can possess the ability to use Amaterasu. * Only 1 member can possess the ability to use Kamui. * Only 1 member can possess the ability to use Weapon Manipulation Technique. * The ability to use Susanoo must be requested and approved of by the Council. * Kotoamatsukami is unavailable for use. * All members of the clan must start with an affinity to Fire Release. 'Uzumaki Clan: ' The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Although not much is known about the clan, most of its known members currently reside in Konohagakure. Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans. This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards. Uzumaki also have the ability to heal and rejuvenate allies by having their allies bite them and suck their chakra. It is dangerous however to use this ability too regularly. The Uzumaki were most famed for their fuinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of the Uzumaki's symbol. They can also produce Adamantine Sealing Chains made of their own chakra. Restrictions * Only 1 member may possess the ability to use Heal Bite. First-come, first-served. * Only 1 member may possess the ability to use Adamantine Sealing Chains. First-come, first-served. 'Yamanaka Clan' The Yamanaka Clan is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Restrictions * The members of this clan can only have an affinity to 1 of the 5 basic nature types. * A possessed target may regain control of their body through sheer will power. * It take 1 post to return to your body. 'Yota Clan' This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Restrictions * Only 1 member of the clan may possess the ability to use Weather Manipulation.(Taken) Yotsuki Clan 0 out of 3 positions available. '' The '''Yotsuki Clan' (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. It is said that they never sell out their comrades. 'Yuki Clan: ' The Yuki Clan lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using shinobi in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. Restrictions * Only 1 member may possess Ice Release. First-come, first-served. ''(Taken)''